


The Minds of a Wizard and a Profiler

by Angels_fall2



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_fall2/pseuds/Angels_fall2
Summary: Harry is tired of everything. All of the secrets, all of the lies. So, with the help of his three adopted fathers, he goes away without telling anyone else. A test a Gringotts had shown a relative in the United States, so he heads there and hopes for the best. So what happens when he meets the BAU while they were coming back from a case? Chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. This is my first crossover work, and please keep in mind I've only seen 3 seasons and 1 1/2 episodes of season four. I do know about Hayley, so she won't be featured hugely in this story. Please be kind and enjoy!

"Are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to go if you don't want to Harry, you know that." Severus says while watching Harry pack his clothes into a muggle suitcase. His son of three years was going to America all by himself, and well, with Harry's luck, anything could and would happen. 

"Dad, I have to go. You know this as well as I do. They won't stop hounding me, and soon enough they will do anything to make sure I 'stay' on the light side. I'm done with them, if I don't leave there will be curses and hexes thrown, and not everyone wants that." Harry replies. He knew what his dad was trying to do. He didn't want him traveling by himself all the way across the ocean just to meet someone who might not want anything to do with him. Harry understood, he did. But at the same time he had a gut feeling about this JJ person. Harry also knew that if she did accept him, she could protect him, seeing as how she's a part of the FBI. 

"Alright, alright. Just, promise me that you'll let us know how she reacts to you. If her reaction is favourable, tell her about magic. But before you do anything, let the American Ministry know that you are there, and that you might be staying there permanently. As soon as we're able, we will follow, but only if you say we can. Get to know this JJ first. Make sure she isn't a threat. 

"Oh, and if you do trust her, tell her about your... other relatives." Severus said just as Sirius walked into the room. He smiled a tad sadly at his pup. He was going to miss him while they are apart. 

"Okay pup. You'd better get going if you want to catch your flight. Be safe, alright? Keep your head down until the plane takes off." Sirius instructed his pup. Harry smiled, then launched himself at his dad and papa. He was going to miss them. 

"Give pa my love. I'll see you guys soon." Harry said, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I'm so glad people read it. Next, sorry to everyone who thought it was only one chapter. I totally forgot about the multiple chapter button to be honest. But never fear, I have fixed it.

JJ walked along inside the airstrip with her team. They were headed back home from a case where an unsub was targeting men, women and children of Irish descent. They caught her just in time to save another family from being murdered. JJ was relieved. 

She walked with Spencer beside her, talking to Rossi and Prentiss. Derek and Hotch were trailing behind, taking in soft voices with their hands clasped together. That was about as public as they got. She would be glad when they could tell everyone that they are dating. JJ smiled to herself.

All of a sudden something small ran by her. They rushed by the team to the gate but didn’t reach it before they closed it. The boy skidded to a stop before groaning. 

“Great. Now I’ve got to wait another two days. Papa will be so happy to hear that.” he said with an obvious British accent. JJ wondered where his parents were. Surely they didn’t leave their son behind, right? 

While she was thinking, the boy approached her cautiously. Up close she could see that he was older than he appeared. His eyes were a bright, vibrant green that strangely reminded her of someone, but for the life of her, JJ couldn’t figure out who.

“Excuse me, ma’am? May I please use your phone? Mine is dead and I have to call my dad and let him know that I missed my flight.” he said. For some reason that JJ couldn’t fathom, she desperately wanted to help this young man. 

“Sure. What’s your name? I’m JJ, and this is my team.” she said, and recognition flashed in his eyes before it was quickly shuttered. He grabbed the phone JJ was holding, nodded and walked a short distance away while dialing a number. JJ made a mental note to have Garcia check the number later.

“Hey, papa? It’s Harry. Listen, I missed the flight, I was further behind than I thought, so I won’t be in Quantico for another two days. Yes, I know. I’m sorry. Okay, okay.” he said. Clearly his father was displeased with this information. JJ turned to her team. 

“Hotch, did you hear that? He’s heading to Quantico. We can take him!” JJ said. The rest of her team looked at her like she was crazy. 

“JJ, you know the rules as well as I do. We can’t let just anyone on the jet, not unless it’s close family and a necessity.” Hotch said. JJ sighed. She had a feeling about this young man, everything inside was screaming for her to protect him.

“I know. I do, but my gut is telling me that I need to protect him, that he needs us and we need him. Please, Hotch. Just this once.” JJ begged. Hotch sighed, and she knew she won this time. Pleased, she headed towards the young man who was just hanging up the phone.

“Thank you very much for letting me use your phone. Do you know of any good hotels around here?” he asked. 

“Yes, but you shouldn’t need a hotel. I couldn’t help but to overhear part of your conversation. You’re headed to Quantico, right?” she asked, and he nodded. 

“We have a jet, and we’re headed there ourselves. You’re more than welcome to come with us. That is, if you want to.” JJ offered, and she could see that he wanted to accept the offer, but was hesitant. She let him think about it, and was about to say something when he reached a decision. He nodded shyly, and JJ’s heart melted just a bit. 

“Yes, I’d like to come with you.” he said, and JJ smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First I just want to say, thank you all so much for 1,000 hits! It's so much more than I expected, so again, thank you. Second, later in the chapter and for the rest of the story, Harry will be called Harrison. I figured I'd warn you now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry had no clue what was going through his mind at the moment. He just met his aunt slash cousin, but she has no clue who he is, no that he blamed her. After Lily turned 11, she pretty much cut off contact with her extended family according to his papa. Harry wasn’t surprised she forgot about Lily. Harry also agreed to go with her team on their jet all the way to Quantico.

Harry looked at the teammates standing besides JJ. There were five others, all looking at him with varying degrees of curiosity, especially the one holding hands with the dark skinned man who looked really intense. The other female on the team was looking slightly worried about him for some reason. The older gentleman looked at him with nothing showing in his face. If Harry hadn’t known for a fact that this was purely a muggle area, he would’ve thought he was hiding behind occlumency barriers. The one that intrigued Harry most however was the one who dressed like he could be a uni professor. He was staring at Harry intensely as well, as if he were trying to figure him out just by looking at him. 

“Great. I’m Agent Jareau, but you can call me JJ. Beside me are Agents Prentiss, Rossi and Doctor Reid. Behind us are Agents Hotchner and Morgan.” JJ said, looking at the small. She figured he would be slightly more comfortable if he knew their names before he flew with them.

“Nice to meet you all. My name is Harrison Black-Potter-Prince, but you can call me Harrison.” Harry introduced himself, and he saw them start slightly as his longer than usual name. He was proud of all of his parents, and will announce it to the world the best way he knew how. 

“Would you happen to know a James Potter?” asked the man called Rossi. Harry looked him. There was a gleam of knowledge in his eyes, as if he knew just who Harry was.

“Yes, He was my father, but he died when I was a little over a year old.” Harry responded cautiously, not sure at what the older agent was getting at. Rossi smiled. 

“Yes, I know who you are, Harrison Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, right in front of me. What an honor this is.” Rossi said, and Harrison groaned mentally. Great. Another fan of the title and not the person. Just what he needed. Not. 

“Now. don’t go misunderstanding me. Yes, I know your title. But I receive the paper from your country, one of my exes lives there, and I’m Italian so I have some understanding of what goes on there. From what I have read of you, you seem to be quite the young hero. 

“Saved the school from a troll, a basilisk, and saved yourself from being kissed at the age of thirteen with a very powerful patronus charm and managed to survive the Triwizard Tournament at the age of fourteen. Very few can say they have done all of that by fifteen.” Rossi said, and Harrison was shocked to say the least. How did he know all of that? The newspapers really started taking an interest in him during the Tournament. So he asked. 

“Well, the news in Italy isn’t quite so… dishonest to say the least. We have reporters who have taken oaths to tell the truth as it actually is. None of that little details just happening to slip out of the stories.” Rossi said, and everyone was looking at him weirdly. Well, everyone except for Harrison and Hotchner that is. 

“What? My second wife was a squib, I had to be told in case of one our children turning out to be a magical. America isn’t backwards like Britain.” Then almost as one, the rest of the team exploded with questions directed towards Rossi, Hotch and Harrison. The latter held his hand up.

“Please. I will answer questions on the jet, that is if the offer is still open of course.”

“It is. This way please.” said Hotch, and led everyone through the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I love all of the comments, they make my day so much! I'm so glad that you have read this, I am in no way close to being done with this. 
> 
> Second, just in case you were wondering, I have no clue when this story takes place in CM. I'm on season 10(yay me) but I haven't quite figured out when. So when I do figure that stuff out, I will let you guys know.

Harrison got off of the plane with shaky legs. While he was no stranger to flying, there was something about not being on a broom that unsettled him. The flight itself wasn’t bad; he spent most of the time talking to JJ. She was a mother hen, he could tell right off the bat. She made sure he was comfortable with a blanket and made sure he had plenty to drink.

His phone was charged, so he sent a text to his papa, letting him know that he had arrived safely. A few minutes later he got a response letting him know the exact location of his new home. He shot off a response saying thank you and sending his love as well. He then turned to JJ.

“Mrs. JJ? Do you know where the closest bus stop is?” he asked, and everyone turned to look at him as if he were crazy.

“No way kid. You’re coming with us. We’ll get you home.” Agent Morgan said, surprising Harrison. He had gotten the feeling that the agent didn’t like him.

“No, I’ve imposed on you all more than enough.” Harrison said. In reality, he wanted to get away from them so he could apparate to his new home, even though his magic was pulling at him to stay near them for some reason. He’d have to ask Dad about it.

“Did you know that it’s seven times more likely to be abducted off of a bus than riding in a car?” Dr. Reid asked, and Harrison turned towards him as soon as he began to speak. Harrison nodded, and not for the first time, all the other agents thanked the heavens that Reid was with them. With his eidetic memory and obscure knowledge, they had saved so many hours of research, and now they can bring Harrison with them to the bearu to meet Garcia.

“I’ll let Garcia know.” Rossi said, and walked a short distance away to call her.

“Office of genius, speak and be heard.” answered the bubbly blonde.

“Garcia, we’ve picked up a stray. JJ was insisting that we bring him with us, so we did. And now, even though he’s not in trouble, we’re bringing to the bearu.” Rossi said to the technical analyst. The woman on the other end of the phone listened to the explanation quietly. 

“Oh, and Garcia? Our guest is Harrison Potter.” he said, and there was a gasp.

“You.. you can’t be serious. Why would he come here? Never mind, don’t answer that. It’ll be fine, I promise not to overwhelm him.” she said and hung up. Rossi went back to the group.

“Well, she is aware. Harrison, we have someone who we would like you to meet. Her name is Penelope Garcia, and she assists us when we go on a case by finding out things that our genius over here can’t.” Hotchner said, gesturing to Reid. Harrison laughed. 

“She sounds wonderful. I am looking forward to meeting her.” he said with laughter in his eyes. 

“Oh, and by the way. She might just have an inkling as to who you are.” Rossi warned, and watched as the young man rolled his eyes, as if expecting now that he knew that people over in America knew who he was. ‘Hopefully there wouldn’t be nearly as much hero worship’,he thought and began walking with the others towards the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So, I have a question for you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Would you like to see separate side stories? I have a few ideas already, but I didn't know if anyone would want to read them. If you're interested, let me know!

At the bearu, Garcia was pacing anxiously waiting for her team to arrive with Harrison Potter, the boy-who-lived. Except he didn’t not, really. Everyone who had a brain and actually used it knew that Lily Potter did some sort of ritual to ensure her child’s survival. She couldn’t wait to meet him. She wondered what her chocolate thunder thought of him.

‘Speak of the devil, and he shall appear’ Garcia thought as the elevator door opened and out stepped Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch, followed by Morgan, Spencer and a young, black haired youth taking quietly with JJ. She observed her family quietly for a moment. All of them were relaxed, even Derek, which surprised Garcia because Morgan always took a while to relax around strangers.

Even Hotch was laughing(!)- and wasn’t that odd! Her boss didn’t smile enough in her opinion, and she wished to fix that but it was not as easy as it seemed. Spencer and Rossi usually had the best results when it came to this, though. But this, this has been unprecedented. Clearly, Morgan said something that his boyfriend found funny enough to actually laugh at, and loudly at that.

“Guys! You’re back! Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Garcia said, unable to keep quiet anymore. And she was- Morgan had told her about Reid almost getting shot in the shoulder by the unsub. She had sat worried about her family until her chocolate thunder called her. She couldn’t help it- she was a worrier.

“Hello, Garcia. May I introduce you to Harrison Potter-Black-Prince. Harrison, this is Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst and mother hen of the group.” Rossi did the introductions, and Harrison stepped forward, and like the gentleman he was trained to be by his fathers, kissed the back of her hand lightly. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Garcia.” he said, and Penelope just melted hearing his oh-so-wonderful british accent. He was a sweetheart, and she would keep him indeed. He was adorable, but she wouldn’t say that aloud. 

She noticed Reid glaring at her sightly, looking both annoyed and confused at the same time. Oh, this was great. He liked Harrison, but didn’t realize it entirely. She would make sure they got together. 

“Harrison, do you like Physics Magic?” she asked, and saw a moment of confusion flash across his face. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve not heard of such a thing.” he replied smoothly, and Garcia giggled inside her head.

“Really? You totally should show him, Reid. It’s amazing, you’ll love it.” she said steering both people towards Reid’s desk. 

“Ah, ok.” Reid said, and got together his materials to show the strangely attractive male his favourite trick.


	6. Chapter 6

The little container shot across the room, landing at Rossi’s door. Harrison cheered, in awe of physics magic. Sure, he could do actual magic, but nothing like that. Man, Spencer was so cool, and so smart- much smarter than Hermione. But unlike Hermione, Spencer reciting his knowledge wasn’t annoying. It was adorable.

‘Come on, Harrison. Get together. He wouldn’t ever like you and besides, you’re too young.’ Harrison scolded himself in his head. He was gazing at Spencer unknowingly, who was also scolding himself for the exact reason Harrison, but with a change in the years. 

Neither would realize that they were literally made for each other until a few months down the line…

They heard someone clapping behind them and both of them remembered that Penelope was still there, watching them but neither of them saw the gleam in her eyes. She might be a no-maj, but even without magic she knew what they were both thinking. 

‘Hmm, I might have to enlist JJ’s help.’ she thought.

“Spencer, they’re going so far now!” she cheered,

“Uh, yeah. Yeah,thanks.” Reid said, blushing. Harrison’s beautiful emerald eyes were just so amazing that whenever he looked into them his brain actually stops working for a few seconds. One thing is for sure, he cannot tell Morgan. He’d either tease him to hell and back, or punch the living daylights out of him. Harrison is a bit young….

“Hey, I’m gonna go call my dad, is there an area that I can use?” Harrison asked. He needed to know what the hell was going with his magic. His magic was reaching towards JJ and Spencer constantly. 

“Yep, just through here.” Penelope said, leading him to the conference room. He nodded his head in thanks, and she left, closing the door behind her. It was after curfew at Hogwarts, so he dialed his dads number. It rang four times before someone picked up.

“Pup? Is that you? What’s wrong?” his pa asked.

“Hey pa. Is papa and dad there? I really need help.” Harrison asked, and he could almost hear his pa’s brow furrow. He knew that him asking for help would certainly get attention, he never asked anyone for help if he could avoid it- which he usually could. 

“Yeah. Let me grab them. Just a second.” his pa said, and there was shouting heard. Then a door opened and closed and he heard someone, probably his papa, put up a silencing dome.

“Harrison, what’s wrong?” his dad asked, voice completely even. 

“So, I met JJ and her team. I like all of them.” Harrison began to explain. He could visualize his parents nodding along, confused. 

“JJ is really nice. Her team is so cool, and they don’t even care about same-sex couples, so they won’t judge you guys!

“Anyway, the reason I’m calling is because of my magic. It’s acting funny and I don’t know why.” Harrison said, and paused to let them take all of that information in. 

“How do you mean Harrison?” his papa asked finally.

“Well, it’s almost like reaching out towards JJ and a member of her team, and it’s doubly weird because it feels different, depending on who it’s reaching for.” 

“Explain.” his dad said in a dangerous tone of voice, and Harrison gulped. He hasn’t heard that voice since last June.

“Uh, when JJ is around, my magic reaches out towards her, and it feels..safe. Kinda like when I’m around you guys, I guess.

“But with Spencer.. Merlin, I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s like...my magic wants me to be around him all of the time. And, and my heart speeds up up when he laughs and smiles. What is going on with me?” Harrison rushed out. Even just thinking about the young doctor made his heart speed up and a blush appear on his face.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus, Remus and Sirius all grinned at each other, well, Severus smirked really. But they knew what was going with their son.

“Luckily for you, it just so happens that we do know what’s wrong with you, as you so say. The question is, are you sure you want to know?” Remus asked. He wasn’t sure how his pup would handle the information they would impart onto him.

“Yes, please. It’s already driving me crazy, and it hasn’t even been six hours since I’ve met them.” Harrison exclaimed. 

“Very well. Now, listen carefully….” Severus said, and began to talk to his son about his magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer sat watching the door to the conference room. Harrison went in there 16 minutes, 27 seconds ago and his shadow hasn’t moved in 13 minutes, 48 seconds. What was going on? He didn’t want to leave already, did he? 

One minute later exactly, Harrison moved. He walked towards the door, stopped, then walked forward again. The door opened and Spencer got up. He made to walk over to Harrison, but stopped because of the look on his face. It was a mixture of shock, surprise, horror, curiosity as well as resignation.

“Harrison? Is everything alright?” Spencer asked, concern for the attractive young man present in his voice.

“Yeah. Yes, everything is fine. Would you please tell everyone that I had something come up and that I had to leave?” Harrison said in a blank voice.

“Yes, of course. Would you like a ride home?” Spencer asked.

“No, thank you. Tell JJ to call me if she needs anything.” Harrison said, pressing a piece of paper into Spencers’ hand, ignoring the jolt that went through the both of them due to skin-to-skin contact. He quickly left the building. 

Spencer stood there for a few moments, grasping at the piece of paper in his hand. It had Harrisons’ phone number on it. He’d already memorized it of course, but he glanced at it again. The writing of it was small, but elegant, everything that Harrison was.

He sighed but walked to Garcia’s office where JJ undoubtedly was. And there she was indeed.

“Hey Spence. Where’s Harrison?” JJ said.

“Uh, he had to leave. He said to give you this.” Spencer said, handing the paper to JJ and left quickly, before either of the women could say anything more. He had a lot to think about.Hell, he might even have to talk to Derek. He wanted to anyway- sort of. He just didn’t want to get punched in the face. He could tell that Derek was protective of Harrison already.

“Hey, pretty boy. Come here.” said Derek. Spencer groaned in his head. After he and Hotch got together, he had hoped that Derek would stop calling him that, but no such luck. He walked over to his co-worker.

“What?”

“Kid, don’t give me lip. I just wanted to talk.”

“About what?” Spencer asked. He hopes that he won’t say-

“Harrison.” Damn. Of everyone, he thought that Garcia would’ve noticed his attraction to the younger male first.

“What about him? He’s a good kid. You don’t think he’s dangerous, do you?” Spencer replied.

“No, not dangerous, but something tells me that he attracts trouble. But that’s not what I’m talking about.” Derek replied, giving the kid his honest opinion. He caught the slight look of guilt on his face before it disappeared. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh nothing, just your little crush on the kid. Don’t worry, I’m not going to punch you, I would never do that unless I absolutely have to- like with one of the L.D.S.Ks’” Derek said, and apprehension flashed across Spencers face. 

“So.. so you’re not angry about the fact that I have a crush on a sixteen year old?” Spencer asked, and Derek could see that it was bothering him. And now that he thought about it, Spencer never really showed any attraction to anyone. There was the thing with Lila Archer, but Derek thought that was mainly curiosity.

Then there was the thing with Maeve, but again Derek thought it was because she could keep up with his train of thought majority of the time. 

“No. Surprised, maybe. But mad? Never. Kid, I’m glad if anything. From what I can tell, he maybe be younger physically, but mentally? Kid, he might be even older than you.” Derek said to his little brother in all but blood, and Spencer just gapped at him.

Spencer stood there and thought about Harrison. But not his physical appearance, but about him in general. His eyes did seem jaded, and haunted- very haunted, especially for a sixteen year old. He got the feeling that it wasn’t because of his dad. No, his eyes light up whenever he mentions any of his parents with love, so it couldn’t possibly be them. So then why- Rossi.

Rossi seemed to know a lot about him, despite not ever meeting him before today. He would go talk to the older man about the green eyed youth, to see what he knows…

“Okay. Hey, do you know where Rossi is?” Spencer asked, distractedly and Derek gave him a look.

“In his office? Why, is everything okay”

“Yeah, everything is fine. Thanks.” Spencer said and walked away.

“Whatever.” Derek said, and went up to his boyfriends office.


	8. Chapter 8

Harrison turned down a back alley, that way he could apparate home. His mind was reeling from everything his dad had told him. 

Soulmates.

He had a soulmate, someone made just for him by Lady Magic. Why was it always him?! Now, he was happy about it on some level for sure, but still. He would’ve loved to have some sort of say in this matter. 

Even if he rejected Spencer, not that he would, he would always feel incomplete now that he has met his soulmate, according to his dad anyway. He wasn’t eager to test that theory anytime soon. 

He arrived home, but his mind was too occupied to properly appreciate it fully. But since it didn’t have any Dursleys in it it’s already perfect. 

Most people don’t know this, but Harrison has a list. A list of things that could, would, and did happen to him. Now he can add soulmates to this list.

He couldn’t wait for his dads to get here- he missed them greatly already. Dad with his dark, sarcastic and snarky humor. Pa with his gentle eyes and calm demeanour and papa with his dog-like laugh and crazy ideas. Merlin how he missed them. 

But no matter. They’d be here in three weeks. Dumbledore was already aware of him being missing, but seems to think that he’s still in the magical world, and not in America. Which is good. 

Harrison’s thoughts turned towards the BAU. Even he can see that they are practically family, and he hasn’t even known them for a day. JJ was his favourite by far though. She reminded him of his mother, from what he’d been told of her anyway. 

Harrison would bet that his dad would like her, but that was a fools bet. Hotchner was a quiet man, but his eyes held hints of danger and cunning with a large amount of protectiveness. When he looked at Morgan his eyes also held softness and warmth. 

Emily would be quite the Slytherin if she were magical and British. Her mother was a well-known muggle diplomat, so she would have to be intelligent and sneaky to get away with anything when she was a child. 

David Rossi was surprise though. Harrison had figured that Aaron Hotchner would know of the magical community, but not Rossi. ‘Although’ Harrison thought, ‘It makes sense. He is one of the founders of the BAU.’ but he must’ve left before the Ministry really began to care about muggle government agencies. But a squib wife? With a subscription to the Daily Prophet? A rarity for sure.

“Let’s pro- con this situation. Maybe there could be more pros than cons.” Harrison said, and got out a pen and paper. Muggle things were so much easier to use, and cheaper too. 

Pros:  
Younger than my parents  
Attractive as hell  
Smarter than some people I know  
Adorable  
Made for me by Lady Magic  
Family in BAU  
Works with JJ  
Can help protect me if need be  
Physics Magic

Cons:  
Close to parents in age  
???

Harrison couldn’t think of anymore cons when it came to Spencer. He wasn’t worried about parental approval because it was pretty much given at this point. His dad never said anything about not dating Spencer, so that was basically a yes.

“So, what should I do? There’s not really anything keeping me from dating him…” Harrison trailed off, except there was.

Did Spencer even like guys romantically? Harrison didn’t know. And with that terrible thought, he unintentionally apparated to his room. He threw himself on his bed like an overdramatic teenage Disney princess. Which is kind of what he felt like at the moment.

All of this over what? A guy. Yeah, he felt like a teenager. Maybe he should find out where Spencers’ attractions lie- subtly like the Slytherin he is.

Yes, that’s what he’ll do- tomorrow. And with that thought, he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back! I know, it's been so long! Hopefully, I will have the next chapter done for all of you soon. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

The next day Harrison was rudely awakened by his phone ringing. He groaned, trying to gain his bearings. He stifled a yawn and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Good morning Harrison. Did you get home last night or did you stay in a hotel?” JJ said, smiling at the sound of the sleep-laden voice.

“Morning JJ. Yes, I did manage to get home last night. Thank you for your concern.” Harrison replied, a warm feeling in his gut. Not many people actually cared about Harrison, they cared about Harry, the boy-who-lived. He could count on one hand just how many people cared about him, just him. Maybe soon he could add the BAU to that list of people. That would mean that he would have to add his other hand to the equation.

“Good. Spence said you had something to deal with last night and gave me your number.” JJ explained why she was calling but Harrison could barely hear her over the ringing in his ears. Spence? Why does she call him Spence and not Spencer, which is his name. 

No one will call his mate by a nickname except him!

“Harrison?” JJ asked, concerned by the silence on the other end. Wait… she thought. Spence. From what Penelope and Derek were saying, both of the young men liked each other, and if JJ calls Spencer by a nickname… it would imply that they were dating. Hm, she would have to fix this.

“You know, I think that if you’re around here long enough, you’ll come to see us as family. Spencer is like a little brother to some of us, mainly Derek, Penelope and I. Emily is his best friend, and Rossi and Hotch see him as a son.” JJ said, and the roaring died down in Harrisons’ ears. So they were family then? Good to know, but JJ was his actual family.

“Hey, can we meet up somewhere? There’s something I need to tell you.” Harrison said nervously. His dads wouldn’t entirely approve of this, telling her of them without them, but his gut was telling him the sooner the better.

“Yeah, sure. Lunchtime? I know a place.” 

“Sure.”

“Do you mind if I bring my husband? The kids are gone today, and we were planning on spending the day together.” JJ said, and Harrison hummed his consent.

“Thank you so much. See you in a bit,” she said and hung up. She went to go find Will, and he was lounging on their bed, shirtless. 

“Hey, wanna go meet Harrison?” she asked, and he tilted his head to the side, curious. Will had heard all about the youth last night after JJ got home. He would’ve been jealous, but JJ told him that Harrison liked Spencer- and Spencer liked him, and wasn’t that a surprise! Will thought about it for a few moments, then nodded his head. 

“Great! I think we’ll go to the Thai place a few blocks away from here. I’ll text Harrison the address.” JJ said excitedly. For some reason, she was excited to see him again. Her motherly instincts were on alert whenever she was around him. And her inner profiler noticed every little flinch that he did, like there are old wounds that never healed properly. She wondered just why that was, but refused to dwell on it for now. If she did, she would smother him to death, and Harrison didn’t seem like the kind of person who would appreciate that.

“Alright. When are we leaving?” Will asked, and his southern drawl still made her heart flutter, even after all these years. She loves him so much, and her world would be so much darker if she didn’t have him or their children in it. They were the lights of her life, and she would do her damnedest to protect them. 

“In about forty-five minutes. I’m going to get dressed, and you should too. Not dressed to impress, but not sweats either.” JJ said, giving Will a light kiss then walked off to get ready. 

Meanwhile, Harrison called his pa. He was the most level-headed of the three, so maybe he’ll understand why he is jumping ahead of schedule. 

“Hello, Harrison.” his pa said, and Harrison gave a sigh of relief.

“Morning pa.”

“Morning to you too cub. Two days in a row? You must miss us terribly.” his pa said, and Harrison rolled his eyes.

“No. I just figured that you should know that I’ll be explaining everything to JJ and her husband in about an hour.”

“Everything?”

“Almost. I won’t be telling them how you three got together.” Harrison said cheekily

“Haha, very funny. Are you sure about this, cub?” Remus asked

“I am. I have this feeling that I have to, today.” was his cubs’ reply, and Remus nodded, even though he knew his cub couldn’t see him. 

“Ah, yes. The gut feeling. Alright then. I’ll Sev and Siri later.” Remus said, smiling. His cub will never change. Always doing things based on his gut feeling rather than logic. Perhaps this Spencer fellow will be good for him…

“Thank you, pa. Love you.”

“Love you too cub. See you soon.”

“Yep. Bye.”

“Bye,” Remus said, and hung up. Harrison looked at the clock and it read 11:37.

‘Hm. I should probably get ready now, otherwise, I will be late’ Harrison thought, and headed to his closet. His phone dinged with a new message and saw it was from JJ with the address of the restaurant. He pulled it up on Google Maps to get the coordinates. Seeing as he was dressed, he turned on the spot to the alley next to the restaurant. He saw it was a Thai place, and shrugged. He’d never had Thai before, so this was bound to be exciting. 

He walked out of the alley just in time to see JJ with some dude standing next to her holding her hand. ‘The husband’ his mind supplied. They made a lovely couple, he noticed absently. The majority was focused on getting through this meeting. He didn’t want to lose JJ, but he would honestly lose her now rather than later, when he would be more attached.

“JJ!” Harrison called out, and she turned to face him.

“Hey, Harrison! This is my husband, Will La Montane Jr. Will, this is Harrison Black-Potter-Prince.” JJ said, and the both of them shook hands. Will’s grip was firm, which Harrison liked. He probed Will with his magic, which buzzed happily. So he was safe then. Good. Only the best for his aunt- even if she didn’t know he was her nephew, he would still look out for her. 

Will couldn’t believe this kid was sixteen. He seemed so much older than that, and his eyes look like his pa’s before he died. At the same time, he could see why JJ was so taken with this kid. Something about him screamed out for affection, protection and something else that he couldn’t name.

“Shall we then?” JJ asked, and her two companions nodded their agreement. So in they went.


	10. A/N

Hello! I am so sorry that this is a chapter, but dont worry I'm working on it it's just longer than I thought it would be. But I will type it up as soon as its finished and I will replace this with the actual chapter. 

 

And just so you all know, I do read your comments and I love them so much. They make my day 100% better.


End file.
